En busca de mi pasado
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Renesmee y Jacob sí tuvieron que escapar en Amanecer. Ahora han pasado casi siete años y Nessie quiere saber qué pasó con su familia. ¿Sobrevivieron? ¿Los Volturi acabaron con ellos?
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es totalmente mía.

**Nota**: sí, ya había subido esta historia, pero si he de ser honesta con ustedes, llegué a un punto en donde ya no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarla. Uno de mis propósitos es darle seguimiento, puesto a que es la única historia que no está terminada (a excepción de Sucesos Extraños, pero eso no es culpa mía, ya que la autora no ha actualizado). Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado, por los comentarios que han llegado a pesar de meses de ausencia. Esta vez no las dejaré colgadas (:

* * *

**Prefacio**

**

* * *

**

Ahí estaban, justo como los recordaba. Habían pasado tantos años que, por un instante, creí que mi memoria los iba a olvidar. Ciertamente, mis recuerdos no les hacían justicia, seguían tan hermosos como siempre. Ella se acercó con cautela hacia donde yo estaba, dando cada paso lentamente (incluso para un ser humano) hasta quedar a unos metros frente a mí. Él, por su parte, iba detrás de ella.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo y excitación. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, que ahora me parecía irreal que por fin estuviéramos juntos. Durante todo este tiempo había pensado en tantas cosas; existía la posibilidad de que no lo hubieran logrado, y que únicamente Jacob y yo habíamos sobrevivido. En ese momento, podía recordar las pesadillas que me invadían en las noches, imaginando una masacre detrás de nosotros mientras escapábamos.

Pero ahora, todo había acabado, por fin tenía a mis padres conmigo. Por fin todo había acabado y las pesadillas se irían, para dar paso a nuevos y mejores sueños, con mi familia y el hombre al que amo. Solté un gritito de alegría mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, corriendo efusivamente hacia sus brazos.

Y con un abrazo lleno de amor, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, bañando mis mejillas. Mis padres me cubrieron la frente, las mejillas y el cabello de besos fríos. Había extrañado todo esto.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas búsquedas por todo el continente, por fin estábamos los tres reunidos. Todas las veces en las que creí que no había nada más qué buscar y que todo estaba perdido, ahora eran parte de mi pasado.

—Mamá —sollocé.

—Mi Renesmee —dijo, besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

Quería pasar todo el resto de mi vida en sus brazos, quería contarles con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado en mi vida en estos siete años separados. Ellos se habían perdido tantas cosas, que sentía que la eternidad se me hacía corta para poder contarles todo.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Jacob de pie, esperando su turno para acercarse a nosotros sin que se sintiera un _extra_ en la escena. Sonreí y abrí mis brazos para recibirlo, mientras mis padres seguían detrás de mí, continuando con los besos y los mimos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. De repente, nos vimos rodeados por esas personas con largas capas negras y ojos rojos. Temblé, y un terrible sentimiento de _déjà vu_ me recorrió completamente. Yo había vivido una situación muy parecida cuando era niña… y era la razón por la cual mis padres y yo nos habíamos separado.

_No de nuevo_, pensé.

—Bien, ya basta de juegos —dijo una voz grave—. Vienen con nosotros, y la niña también.

—¡No! —suplicó mi mamá, mientras mi papá se ponía delante de nosotras para protegernos.

—Por favor, Edward, deja de hacer el ridículo y apártate a un lado.

Entonces, la historia se repetía. Ahora no eran tantas personas como en ese entonces, pero aún así éramos minoría. Ésta vez no teníamos la ayuda de nadie y nuestra muerte era segura. Ésta vez, íbamos a perder.


	2. El inicio

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
**El inicio**

**

* * *

**

—_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo?_

_Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Me limité a asentir mientras ella apartaba mis brazos de su cuello y me dejaba frente a ella. _

—_Te quiero —le dije, como si con esas palabras pudiera cubrir todo el amor que sentía por ella._

_Mi papá nos observaba con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa._

—_Yo también te quiero —aseguró, mientras acariciaba el medallón que me había regalado hace un momento—. Más que a mi propia vida._

_Me besó la frente y luego mi mamá habló con Jacob._

—_Espera a que estén distraídos para huir con ella. Vete lo más lejos posible, lo suficiente como para poder caminar como hombre; ella lleva todo lo necesario para que puedan mantenerse._

_Alcé mis brazos hasta mi papá. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, como una silenciosa despedida. Me besó la frente y ambas mejillas mientras me colocaba en el lomo de Jacob. No podía dejar de llorar, y mis mejillas estaban rojas por las lágrimas._

…

—_La niña es una incógnita y no existe razón para tolerar la existencia de semejante riesgo —habló Cayo—. Debemos destruirla a ella y a todos cuantos la protejan._

_En ese momento, las cosas se empezaron a complicar. Todos se pusieron en guardia, listos para saltar de un momento a otro. Vi cómo mis padres nos cubrían para ocultarnos de la vista de los Volturi._

_Esa era la señal de Jacob. Era la distracción que necesitábamos para escapar._

—_Adiós —escuché a mi madre, antes de partir de ese lugar…_

Me desperté de golpe y sentí mi frente empapada de sudor. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo; como cada noche desde hace más de seis años. En parte, me sentía agradecida de soñar con ellos (era como mi manera de tenerlos siempre presentes en mi memoria), sin importar el dolor que me provocaba al hacerlo. Era involuntario; no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en ellos. Eran parte de mi vida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, entrando a mi habitación dando un portazo —. Te escuché gritar.

_¿Había gritado?_

—Sí —suspiré. Me tallé los ojos con el puño y me acomodé para quedar sentada en la cama—. Era solamente un sueño, Jake. Estoy bien.

Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

—¿Sigues soñando con ellos? —asentí con lentitud. Jacob se limitó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, junto a mi—. Ness, deja de preocuparte por eso. Sabes que a ellos no les gustaría que vivieras con esa mortificación.

—Lo sé… es solo que no puedo evitarlo, Jake.

—Además… —añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa— eso quiere decir que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, ¿no crees? Si tu papá me viera, seguramente me arrancaría la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. A mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de mi infancia, junto a mis padres. Nosotros en un hermoso prado, nuestras cacerías en Forks, toda mi familia reunida ante cualquier problema… siempre juntos. En ese momento, una pregunta que últimamente rondaba por mi cabeza, salió a la luz.

—¿Crees que… crees que sigan con vida? —dije bajito.

—Mejor vuélvete a dormir —besó mi frente y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que te quedes dormida en clases. No creas que no he leído esos reportes de tus profesores, Nessie.

Era mi primer año en bachillerato. Siempre había recibido mi educación en casa (a cargo de Jacob, por supuesto), así que ahora me enfrentaba por primera vez a un horario escolar, maestros y compañeros. No es que fuera mala alumna, solo que muchas de las cosas que veía en clases, ya las había visto por mi cuenta, así que me aburría con facilidad, y eso molestaba mucho a mis profesores. Jake, mi "tío" para fines legales y prácticos, constantemente recibía reportes, pero no podían hacerme nada debido a mis notas altas.

Pero mis problemas con la escuela no eran el tema que discutíamos. A mi me interesaba saber su respuesta. Noté que nunca obtendría mi respuesta, así que me enfurruñé mientras me volvía a cubrir con la sábana.

—Como si le costara tanto responderme —murmuré bajito.

—Escuché eso, señorita —dijo, antes de salir.

Y es que siempre que hacía esa pregunta (o alguna similar), Jacob encontraba la manera de evadirme. Mi mayor deseo era tener noticias de mis padres; aunque, sinceramente, ya comenzaba a perder mis esperanzas. Tal vez mi familia efectivamente había sido masacrada por los Volturis.

**…**

—Pasaré por ti a las tres en punto —dijo Jake, mientras yo abría la puerta del auto.

—Pero ya había quedado con Arianna en ir a su casa después de clases —me quejé.

—Ness, sabes que no puedes ir a casa de otras personas. No es seguro —dijo, con voz lastimera. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba negarme algo.

Una vez que estuve fuera del auto, me giré hacia él, enojada.

—¡Pero yo de verdad quiero ir, Jake! —aporreé mi pie contra el pavimento—. No pasará nada malo; sólo será una reunión de chicas, completamente normal.

—Renesmee, ya sabes que… —lo dejé hablando solo, cerrando la puerta de golpe y yendo hacia el campus.

Era raro que yo me enojara con Jake o que él se enojara conmigo. Pero, en momentos como este, extrañaba terriblemente a mis padres. Yo estaba muy lejos de ser una persona normal, pero al menos de esta manera no me sentiría tan diferente a mis amigas humanas.

Después de todos estos años, por primera vez podía relacionarme con otras personas (por supuesto, siempre teniendo cuidado). Antes, había tenido que vivir a escondidas, ya que no paraba de crecer. Por supuesto, al principio Jacob no había estado de acuerdo con que yo tuviera amigas humanas, y me vigilaba constantemente para evitar que yo cometiera algún error. Él no podía negarme la oportunidad de vivir experiencias humanas (tal y como mi madre decía todo el tiempo), y además, mi crecimiento parecía ir cada vez más lento. Tenía ya un par de meses luciendo como una chica de diecisiete años.

En Manaus, una localidad ubicada a dos días de Río de Janeiro y cerca del Amazonas, asistía al Centro de Ensino Literatus **(*****)**. Tenía un par de amigas, y ante los ojos de los demás, era como cualquier chica normal que asistía al instituto. Desde que llegamos a Brasil, había aprendido a hablar portugués, por lo que ahora lo hablaba bastante fluido.

Vivimos en Río de Janeiro por una temporada, hasta que mi crecimiento comenzó a dar de qué hablar, y nos fuimos mudando de un lugar a otro, pero siempre dentro de la misma zona. Manaus era lo más lejos que habíamos estado, y aparentemente, iba a ser nuestra residencia por una buena temporada.

—¡Vanessa! —escuché una voz conocida, no muy lejos de mi. Giré mi cabeza hacia la voz y me encontré con Luciana, una de mis amigas.

Luciana me recordaba muchísimo a mi tía Alice. Era bajita, de piel blanca (aunque no tanto como la mía), de cabello negro y cortito; pero la diferencia estaba en sus impresionantes ojos color azul cielo. Mi amiga era igual de hiperactiva que mi tía, pero no tan adicta a las compras ni a la moda.

En mi "nueva vida", como a mí me gustaba llamarla, estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada _Vanessa Wolfe_. Nessie era usado únicamente por Jacob (y Renesmee estaba destinado para cuando me negaba a obedecerlo en algo). Mi nombre real era nada más para mi familia.

—¡Vanessa, espérame! —gritó, corriendo hacia mí, agitando su cabello azabache.

—Ya voy tarde a Lengua —dije, tratando de seguir mi camino. Pronto, ella estaba junto a mí, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Cómo si alguna vez fueras a llegar tarde a alguna clase! —se burló—. Siempre eres la primera en llegar a las clases, Vane.

—Es que… me gustaría llegar antes al laboratorio de computación —añadí, algo dudosa sobre si era correcto contarle mis planes a mi amiga.

—Pero… no tenemos nada qué hacer para esa materia —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Es… algo personal. Hay algo que me gustaría investigar.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Eso me huele a información sobre un chico —dijo, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¡No! —casi grité—. Es… otro tipo de búsqueda.

—¡Venga, Vanesa! Me está picando la curiosidad. Ya dime de qué se trata.

—Es sobre mi árbol genealógico.

_Era más que un árbol genealógico_.

—¡Eso es genial! —chilló mi amiga—. Tal vez te encuentres con algún tío guapo, así como con el que vives. Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es extraño, porque…

—Lu —la interrumpí, incómoda por la mención de Jacob—. ¿Te importaría que nos viéramos después de deportes?

—De acuerdo… sé cuando no soy deseada en un lugar —dijo, fingiendo estar dolida.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —dije, dándole un golpecito con el hombro.

**…**

Hoy había decidido investigar sobre el paradero de mis padres. Aunque, sinceramente, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, ni cómo hacerlo. No quería seguir con la idea de que estuvieran muertos (aunque, técnicamente, ya lo estaban).

Tenía que hacer todo esto en secreto. Si Jacob se llegaba a enterar que rastreaba a mi familia, muy probablemente se enojaría. Según él, mis padres son los que me buscarán cuando fuera seguro para todos.

Contaba con poco tiempo para hacer mi búsqueda, antes de que tuviera mi primera clase. Definitivamente no podía hacerlo en casa, así que tendría que hacerlo en mis ratos libres entre una clase y otra. A pesar de las quejas de mis maestros, mis notas eran altas y podía darme el lujo de hacer este tipo de cosas.

No me importaba tener que perderme mis descansos. Aunque trataba de mantener una dieta _humana_, las cacerías eran constantes en mi alimentación, así que podía decir que siempre estaba satisfecha (Jacob no me permitiría estar tan cerca de humanos de no ser así). Ya después pensaría una excusa para no estar con mis amigas en este momento, y que fuera lo suficientemente creíble como para que no mencionaran nada de mis ausencias delante de _mi tío_ Jacob.

De algo estaba segura… iba a encontrar a mis padres, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

* * *

**(*)** Centro de Educación Literatus. Está en portugués.

Los cambios que le he hecho a la historia son verdaderamente sutiles (principalmente puntuación y gramática). La historia sigue tal cual en un principio.


	3. Perdidos

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es mía

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Perdidos**

**

* * *

**

—¡Vanessa! —escuché a Arianna atrás de mí. En ese momento, cerré rápidamente la ventana del navegador que estaba revisando—. ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela. Tenemos pendiente el trabajo de idiomas.

Arianna era la versión opuesta de Luciana. Ari era alta, cabello castaño y largo, y de ojos profundamente negros. Su piel era morena y contrarrestaba con la mía. Arianna compartía mi estatura de metro ochenta y dos, y Lu siempre decía que éramos como el día y la noche, debido a que siempre diferíamos en nuestras formas de pensar o en nuestros gustos. A pesar de todo, era una excelente amiga.

—Tenía algo qué hacer antes —mentí—. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora.

—Claro —bufó—. Todo ese asunto del árbol genealógico, ¿verdad?

—Sí

—¿Vanessa, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?

—Es que yo _realmente_ necesito encontrar alguna información sobre ellos, Ari —insistí. Desde que había empezado mi búsqueda, Arianna se había negado rotundamente a mi idea, argumentando lo poco probable que era encontrar cosas así.

—Pero ya tienes casi un mes con eso, Vanessa. Ya deberías dejarlo por la paz.

Ese comentario me dolió más de lo que esperaba. Bien dicen que la verdad a veces duele, y Arianna tenía razón: tenía alrededor de un mes buscando información sobre mi familia, sin éxito alguno. Parecía que la tierra se los había tragado. No quería desesperarme, pero mis esperanzas por encontrar algo de ellos poco a poco se estaban yendo cuesta abajo. Me aterraba la idea de pensar en negativo. Ellos TENÍAN que estar a salvo.

No había ningún registro de ellos en ninguna página. Todos sus registros parecían haber sido borrados; como si los Cullen jamás hubieran existido.

—Yo sabré cuándo parar de buscar —respondí, algo tajante. Me di la vuelta, enojada y dispuesta a irme, cuando sentí que me retenían del brazo.

—Vanessa, no te lo tomes así, por favor. No quise ofenderte. Realmente no pensé que te fueras a enojar por eso. Es sólo que me preocupa esa obsesión que has creado por encontrar cosas de tu familia. Es más, quisiera ayudarte, si tú me lo permites.

—No, perdóname por reaccionar de esa forma. No te preocupes, Ari. La verdad es que preferiría que no interfirieras —dije, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Sabes? Cuando lo dices de esa forma, me hace pensar que tu familia tiene que ver con la mafia, o algo así —dijo, alzando una ceja.

—Bueno… —solté un suspiro—, veo que ahora tendré que matarte.

Soltamos risitas tontas y nos fuimos a clase. A lo largo de mi vida, tuve que aprender a ser una perfecta mentirosa. Arianna jamás sabría que, en realidad, si le decía algo de mi familia, iba a tener dos alternativas no muy agradables: conversión o muerte. La información de mi familia era un secreto muy delicado. Mis amigas únicamente sabían que buscaba información de mi pasado, pero nada más.

Después de otra búsqueda fallida, llegué a casa, enfurruñada y sin humor de hacer nada. Todas estas semanas había cuidado de no reflejar toda la frustración acumulada delante de Jacob; pero, hoy simplemente no pude contenerme más. Llegué y arrojé mi mochila a uno de los sillones y me fui a mi habitación a lidiar con mi mal humor. Por supuesto, él notó eso.

—¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? —preguntó, algo cauteloso. Si algo sabía Jacob Black es que yo había heredado todo el temperamento Swan y Cullen, corregido y aumentado. Rara vez me enojaba, pero ya sabía que la ira sacaba lo peor de mí.

—No. No pasó nada —le corté, un poco grosera. Vale, lo admito, muy grosera.

Y eso era una verdad a medias. No había ocurrido nada en la escuela, pero, principalmente no había encontrado nada nuevo de mis padres. La información de mi familia era la de siempre.

—¿Te peleaste con alguna de tus amigas? —intentó de nuevo—. Hace mucho que ya no las mencionas y que no vienen a casa.

—No, todo está bien con ellas.

—¿Entonces…? —presionó—. Algo te pasa. No es común que llegues aventando tus cosas. Ya dime qué pasó, Nessie. Sea lo que sea, te voy a ayudar.

—¡Es que no pasa nada! —exploté—. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo, Jacob?

Vi la expresión dolida que reflejaba su rostro y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Él no sabía nada de lo que me estaba pasando, y no merecía que lo tratara de esa manera; sobre todo cuando él siempre se había portado de la mejor manera conmigo. Suspiré pesadamente y me acerqué a él y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—Lo siento —hablé, besando su hombro—. Simplemente estoy muy tensa por los exámenes mensuales.

—Eso es raro —arqueó una ceja—. Por lo regular estás bastante confiada en que obtendrás buenas notas. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

Mierda. Ese comentario sí que no me lo esperaba. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, y él me acercó más a su cuerpo, besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y llevándose consigo todas mis preocupaciones y enojos. Ese era mi lugar seguro: en sus brazos.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cazar algo? —me provocó, con voz juguetona—. No sé tú, pero últimamente estoy olvidando lo que se siente ser libre por el bosque. Además, sé que tú prefieres mil veces la sangre que la comida humana, ¿o me equivoco?

Me puse un pantalón de chándal color lila y una blusa sin mangas en color negro **(1)**. Calcé mis zapatillas más cómodas y sujeté mi leonino cabello en una coleta alta. Para mi, cazar era el mejor ejercicio que podía hacer. Era como una forma de regresar a mis orígenes y liberar todo lo que me congestionaba mi mente. Además, siempre me divertía competir con Jacob. A pesar de que casi siempre comíamos de manera "humana", de vez en cuando nos íbamos al bosque cercano para cazar algo.

—¿Una carrera? —dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto!

**…**

Me parecía imposible de creer que no hubiera nada que demostrara la existencia de mi familia. Los últimos registros eran de una _Bella Swan_, nacida el trece de septiembre de 1987. Ni siquiera un acta de defunción o algo parecido que justificara su ausencia. Del resto de mi familia, era como si nunca hubiesen existido. Traté de buscar información de los Masen, pero todos habían perecido por la fiebre española alrededor de 1918, cuando su último miembro, _Edward Masen Jr._, había muerto. Ningún registro de los demás. Como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Era todo tan extraño, ni siquiera había podido encontrar datos de mi familia durante el tiempo que fueron humanos. ¡Algún dato debería de estar! Después de todo, alguien tuvo que haber eliminado todos estos registros.

_¿Y si había sido alguien de los Volturi?_

El mero pensamiento me hizo temblar de horror. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de apartar la idea, y llevándose consigo mis temores. Ellos _tenían_ que estar bien. Recordaba vagamente alguna conversación con mis padres; si había algo que los Volturi temían de ellos, era la fortaleza que se había creado entre los Cullen. Mi familia era de guerreros.

Una semana después, sin cambios en mi búsqueda ni nuevas apariciones, decidí que era hora de contarle a Jacob todo lo que había estado haciendo a escondidas. A estas alturas del partido, estaba más que sorprendida que Jake no hubiese sospechado de mi búsqueda. Mi última esperanza, era que Jacob me ayudara a recopilar algo de información de mi desaparecida familia.

Como era de esperarse, Jacob no se tomó tan bien la noticia como yo lo esperaba, e incluso hizo una rabieta como si fuese un niño de cinco años al que se le negó jugar un partido de béisbol. Me dijo lo mal que había estado al ocultarle lo que estaba haciendo. Me dejó de hablar por casi un día (todo un logro, tomando en cuenta la estrecha relación que tenemos).

—¡Eso fue estúpido e irresponsable, Renesmee! —bramó. Odiaba que me llamara por mi nombre completo, pues me dejaba ver lo molesto que estaba conmigo. Jake daba vueltas por toda la sala como si fuera un animal enjaulado—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro al que te expusiste? ¿Qué tal si uno de eso chupasangres italianos te localiza? ¿Acaso te gusta estar huyendo?

—¡No! —respondí, pero se me quebró la voz. Me sentía una niña pequeña siendo reprendida por su padre.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste, carajo? Dame una maldita razón para haber actuado tan tontamente.

—¡Porque los echo de menos! —grité, mientras las lágrimas ya rodaban por mis mejillas, y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Lloré hasta que mis ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos. Me sentía tan mal por todo esto: por haber hecho enojar a Jacob, por no tener noticias de mi familia, por sentirme tan sola y no tener a mis padres a mi lado. A mitad de la noche, sentí un par de brazos cálidos a mí alrededor. Me giré hasta quedar de frente a él y me besó la frente.

—Perdóname, de verdad no quise gritarte, nena —agachó la mirada—. Es solo que me aterra la idea de perderte, Nessie. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en que uno de esos vampiros te ponga las manos encima…

No le respondí. En lugar de eso, decidí mostrarle cuánto lamentaba haberlo hecho enfadar. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le hice ver que no quería que estuviera enojado conmigo, y que no era mi intención desobedecerlo; también le mostré las razones por las cuales había actuado de esa manera.

Esa noche, soñé de nuevo con mis padres. Recordé la primera vez que me llevaron a su prado. Todavía hacía frío, pero el sol hizo una breve aparición, dándoles un fulgor maravilloso a los cuerpos de mis papás. Jugaba con mi papá a las escondidas, mientras mamá nos observaba junto a Jake. El sueño se volvió borroso, y de pronto, me encontraba sola en el prado y escuché las últimas palabras de mi madre. _No de nuevo…_

―_Te quiero ―le dije, como si con esas palabras pudiera cubrir todo el amor que sentía por ella._

_Mi papá nos observaba con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa._

―_Yo también te quiero ―aseguró, mientras acariciaba el medallón que me había regalado hace un momento―. Más que a mi propia vida._

A la mañana siguiente, Jake me preparó el desayuno y me llevó a la escuela, como siempre lo hacía; su rostro reflejaba el dolor que todavía sentía por la manera en que había actuado y por haberle ocultado todo, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera sintiéndose de esa manera por más tiempo.

Mi esperanza ya se había esfumado. Ahora, la idea de que mi familia efectivamente había sido masacrada por los Volturi, me parecía más una realidad. Estaba sola en el mundo; aún y con Jacob a mi lado, jamás iba a volver a ver a mis padres. Eso me causaba un enorme nudo en la garganta y no quise comer nada de lo que Jacob me había preparado. Como era de esperarse, él notó mi actitud, pero decidió no presionarme al respecto.

El viaje en la escuela fue en un silencio sepulcral. Contemplé el exterior con gesto ausente. De repente, Jake se estacionó en un acotamiento y apagó el auto. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que todavía faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al colegio. Jacob soltó su cinturón y salió del coche. Lo seguí con la mirada, extrañada por su comportamiento, hasta que abrió mi puerta y me forzó a salir; una vez fuera del auto, me rodeó con sus enormes brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo, estrechándome más contra su cuerpo y apoyando su barbilla en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza—. No quiero que te sientas desdichada. Sé que todo esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que nunca, _nunca_, vas a estar sola. No te dejaré sola, Nessie.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que sentí los temblores de mi cuerpo y mis sollozos se intensificaron. Me sujeté a Jacob con más fuerza a su camisa, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda con dulzura.

—No quiero ir a clases, Jake —murmuré contra su pecho, con mi voz rasposa.

—No irás, entonces —finalizó, besando mi coronilla.

Al llegar a la casa, me cargó hasta la cama y me arropó, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Antes de que se pusiera de pie para irse, lo sujeté del brazo, impidiéndole levantarse.

—¡Quédate! —le supliqué con voz lastimera.

No tuve que pedírselo dos veces, pues se recostó a mi lado y me acomodó de manera que mi cabeza quedara en su pecho. Lo abracé con fuerza e inhalé ese aroma tan característico de mi Jacob.

—Gracias —dije, bajito; él respondió besando mi frente.

Estuvimos así por un tiempo, sin decirnos nada. Realmente nuestra relación era más de compañeros que de una pareja sentimental. Sabía, pues Jake me lo había explicado hace mucho, que yo era su imprimación y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos; pero, con el paso del tiempo, Jacob se había encargado de no sobrepasar ciertos límites hasta que yo no estuviera totalmente preparada.

A pesar de que prácticamente estaba a unos meses de mi completa madurez, él jamás intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo. Jacob me había dicho que yo era quien iba a tomar la decisión sobre nuestra relación. Así que, por ahora, él era el mejor amigo que jamás podía haber pedido. Sí, sentía tantas emociones por él, pero en estos momentos, sabía que aún era precipitado avanzar al siguiente nivel.

En alguna ocasión habíamos dormido en la misma cama, pero siempre respetando una línea imaginaria entre nosotros. Esto era lo más íntimo que habíamos estado en todo este tiempo: yo, recostada sobre él, mientras Jacob me sujetaba de la cintura.

Involuntariamente, recorrí con los dedos los músculos de su pecho, haciendo que se encogieran ante el roce. Escuché un suspiro por parte de Jacob y alcé la cabeza para verlo mejor. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa boba.

—No tienes ni idea de lo bien que se siente eso —murmuró y yo me ruboricé. Solté una risita, pero continué con mi labor—. Si quieres que me comporte, deberías dejar de hacer eso.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Deberías de hacerlo —suspiró antes de detener mi mano y besar mi muñeca—. Nessie… yo… quiero ayudarte.

—No te sigo…

—Tal vez no sea de mucha utilidad, pero…

—Jacob, deja de irte por las ramas —murmuré—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Tal vez... pueda ayudarte a buscar más información en Forks sobre tu familia.

—Jake —jadeé.

Sentí que me habían sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Me levanté de golpe, sosteniéndome sobre mis codos, para encararlo mejor.

—Vamos a encontrar a tu familia, Nessie.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa, en contraste con su piel morena, me hizo sentirme segura y me brindó esa esperanza que yo creí haber perdido hace poco.

* * *

**(1)** La imagen del vestuario estará dentro de poco disponible en mi blog. Ya saben, me gusta dar ese extra a mis historias.


	4. El extraño

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y nada más esta historia es de mi autoría.

**Nota**: si no han leído desde el principio, solo hago mención a que retomaré esta historia. Había perdido el hilo de la trama, pero tal parece que mi Musa se ha iluminado nuevamente, y finalmente le daré la continuación que merece. Esta vez no dejaré colgado a nadie (:

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
El extraño**

**

* * *

**Manaus era el lugar menos indicado para seguir con mi búsqueda. La información de mi familia, después de semanas, era nula. Recordaba vagamente a Zafrina y a su hermana, provenientes de la selva del Amazonas. Además, estaba el hecho de que mi madre había pedido que escapáramos hacia Brasil en la nota que había dejado en mi mochila. ¿Por qué específicamente hacia acá? Jacob en algún momento me había contado que mis padres habían ido de Luna de Miel a una playa cerca de Brasil, así que tal vez esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales hizo esa petición.

Pero, encontrar vampiros aquí (o en cualquier otro lugar), sonaba como la idea más descabellada. Una de las principales reglas de mi especie es permanecer en el anonimato. Los Volturis eran estrictos con la Ley. No podía simplemente ir preguntando de un lado a otro si había visto a alguien con los ojos rojos. Sabía, por mis vagos recuerdos, que solamente mi familia y los Denali compartían la extraña dieta vegetariana. Seguramente, me tacharían de loca.

Llegamos hasta el Amazonas y tratamos de rastrear cualquier signo que diera señales de presencia de vampiros en la zona. El aroma era casi nulo, y el rastro poco a poco se iba disminuyendo; la esencia se dirigía hacia el norte. Probablemente, se trataba de Zafrina y su clan, lo cual significaba que la última vez que estuvo aquí fue antes de partir hacia Forks. Había otros aromas, pero los descartamos porque Jacob me dijo que bien podían ser vampiros que estaban de paso.

—Sabes lo que eso significa, Nessie —dijo quedito, una vez que llegamos a casa.

Suspiré y asentí. Si queríamos encontrar aunque fuera una pista pequeña, teníamos que partir hacia otro lugar. Teníamos considerado regresar a La Push, ya que Jacob no se había comunicado con sus hermanos en todos estos años, y tal vez existía la posibilidad que alguien de su familia hubiese dejado algún mensaje. Su manada nunca supo a dónde escapamos, ni nosotros supimos si ellos habían logrado escapar también. Nuevamente, estábamos en blanco sobre nuestro futuro; íbamos a ciegas.

Muy a mi pesar, tuve que despedirme de mis amigas del colegio. Si íbamos a buscar a mi familia en otro lado, teníamos que partir y empezar desde cero. Forks no era una opción, eso era seguro, ni siquiera Seattle lo era; pero una cosa era segura: nos iríamos de Brasil. Ellas tendrían que olvidarse de mí. Me dolía, pues eran las primeras personas con las que convivía, además de mi familia y Jacob; era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo _humano_.

—¿Pero, por qué ahora? —gimoteó Luciana, obviamente triste por mi partida—. Dile a tu tío que esperen a que termine el año escolar. Es cuestión de unos meses más.

—Entiende que es una emergencia familiar —mentí descaradamente.

—Dijiste que eras huérfana, que solo tenías a tu tío —Ariana era más observadora que Luciana, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y me miró con escepticismo—. Estuviste semanas buscando algún dato de tu familia, sin éxito según nos dijiste, y ahora resulta que de la noche a la mañana tu familia salió de la nada y tienes que irte.

Me sentí acorralada.

—No, no es eso. Es que…

—¿Entonces, qué es? ¿Por qué tienes que irte, Vanessa?

—Encontré datos de mi familia —solté de golpe. Aunque era una mentira, por supuesto, no tenía absolutamente nada—. Mi tío ha encontrado información de mis padres, pero no me pueden proporcionar nada si no demuestran que soy un familiar directo.

Me sentía mal por mentirles hasta el último momento. Después de todo, ya no iba a regresar a Manaus, pero necesitaba una razón convincente para irme sin parecer una desgraciada. Tal vez, si las cosas se aclaraban en unos meses, podía llamarles o enviarles un correo electrónico.

—¡Eso es genial, Vane! —chilló Lu y se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme por el cuello—. En ese caso, te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo.

Ariana suspiró pesadamente y se unió a nuestro abrazo, diciéndome silenciosamente que me iba a echar de menos también.

**…**

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo, pues no tuve las últimas dos clases. Jake todavía estaba en el taller donde trabajaba, y regresaría dentro de un par de horas. Me daba tiempo suficiente para prepara nuestras cosas. Jacob había quedado de ir a buscar los boletos de avión saliendo del trabajo, así que solo quedaba esperar la hora para marcharnos. Las pertenencias que no nos llevaríamos con nosotros serían enviadas directamente a La Push, pues nosotros iríamos a una parada antes de llegar allá.

Mientras preparaba la comida, escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Extraño, pues Jake me había dicho que se iba a tardar en llegar a casa, pues tenía que llegar al aeropuerto y hacer otras cosas que tenía pendientes en el trabajo. Además, él tenía sus llaves. Tal vez eran mis amigas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Wolfe —el hombre frente a mí poseía una belleza inhumana y porte de caballero inglés. Me contempló de manera descarada de arriba hacia abajo, y esbozó una sonrisa ladina—. Un placer conocerla finalmente.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que yo no sé nada de usted —me las arreglé para decir.

—¡Pero qué descortés de mi parte! —exclamó con falso horror—. Me llamo Matthew Jones.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, y dudé un par de segundos antes de corresponderle el saludo. Su mano, a pesar de estar enguantada, me resultaba helada. Alcé la mirada, temerosa de encontrar un par de ojos borgoña, pero me topé con un increíble color violeta. Me sentí mal por mirarle de esa manera, así que retiré mi mano de inmediato, y dirigí mi vista hacia otro punto.

—¿Y cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Soy un antiguo cliente de tu tío —explicó—. Nos conocimos hace varios meses, durante una visita que hice a la ciudad. Él me habló maravillas de ti. Esperaba verlo, pues de nueva cuenta mi auto se ha averiado y no quiere arrancar. ¿Y quién mejor que él para arreglarlo? Se ha convertido en mi mecánico de confianza.

—¿Pero por qué no fue directamente a su taller? ¿Cómo supo que vivía aquí?

Tantos años de constante huida, era parte de mi naturaleza el preguntar cualquier cosa que me sonara fuera de lo común. Tal vez estaba siendo grosera, pero ese hombre me daba muy mala espina.

—Me dio una tarjeta —se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón y su camisa, ante mi mirada sospechosa—. ¡Válgame! Creo que la he perdido en algún lugar.

—Él no se encuentra en este momento, Señor Jones —casi le cierro la puerta en la cara—. Me temo que tendrá que volver dentro de unas horas.

—En realidad, me preguntaba si podía esperarlo aquí. No tengo cómo transportarme y necesito que mi auto esté arreglado hoy mismo.

—Si gusta puedo conseguirle un taxi —ofrecí, tratando de deshacerme de él.

—No hablo el idioma, querida, y solo conseguiría perderme —dijo inocentemente. El tipo parecía tener una respuesta a cada cosa que le decía—. ¡Vamos! Ya te demostré que no soy ningún extraño. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Él me contó que solo son ustedes dos, que tus padres murieron cuando eras una niña pequeña y tu madre le pidió que cuidara de ti. Me contó que los dos son americanos… podría seguir, si lo deseas. Es más, ¿por qué no le llamas y le dices que estoy aquí? Seguramente se acordará de mi —sonrió ampliamente.

Lo sopesé por un instante, pero parecía inofensivo, así que lo dejé pasar. A pesar de todo, no le quitaría la vista de encima, pues no confiaba completamente en él. Se sentó en nuestra pequeña salita, mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina a continuar con mis deberes. Mientras tanto, le envié a Jake un mensaje de texto para avisarle de la _visita_ de su _cliente_.

_Llámame__ a la casa. Es importante. Hay alguien aquí que dice conocerte._ – **R**

_Te llamo en cinco minutos. Ahora no puedo. __Ten cuidado._ – **J**

De vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas inadvertidas al desconocido. El color de sus ojos me resultaba todo un misterio. Eran bellísimos, eso era seguro, pero era un tono que nunca en la vida había visto antes. Era como si mezclaras el azul con el… _rojo_.

Jadeé del horror ante mi revelación. Las manos me temblaron y mi mente se nubló de repente. El hombre en la sala era un vampiro. Me sentí aterrada, pues él parecía conocerme muy bien, y sabía de la relación tío-sobrina que yo llevaba con Jacob. Aunque, a estas alturas, comenzaba a pensar que todo era parte de su farsa.

—¿Me excusa un momento? —dije de manera nerviosa—. Iré solo un momento a la planta alta. Estaré de regreso en un instante, Señor Jones.

—No se preocupe —me guiñó un ojo, y a mí se me revolvió el estómago del horror—, me quedaré muy quieto.

Respiré profundo y traté de lucir calmada mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba. Estuve a punto de tropezarme, pero me recuperé con agilidad. Llegué hasta mi habitación y corrí hacia mi armario, buscando aquella mochila que mi madre me había obsequiado hace tantos años, y que siempre llevaba conmigo en las mudanzas. Me tranquilizó saber que todos nuestros papeles estaban en orden, ya que no nos daba tiempo de tramitar nada nuevo. Necesitábamos salir de ese lugar, así que nuestras pertenencias ya no importaban en ese momento. Tenía que huir y llegar hacia el taller de Jacob, y lo más importante, tenía que ser suficientemente ágil para que el extraño no me descubriera intentando escapar. No tendría oportunidad ante la velocidad de un vampiro; era ágil, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para competir contra él.

En mi desesperación por ser más ágil, tiré accidentalmente una cajita de madera que Jacob me había hecho para mi cumpleaños antepasado, y cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Me congelé por dos segundos, tratando de escuchar algún movimiento en la planta baja. No quise asomarme para averiguar.

Pasaportes, identificaciones, dinero y ropa. Como siempre estábamos ante la expectativa de que en algún momento tendríamos que huir, guardábamos un par de cambios de ropa de nuestra talla, para tenerla siempre a la mano. Era una extraña manía, pero que en este momento me estaba resultando de lo más útil.

—Señorita Cullen —canturreó con su voz aterciopelada, que resonó por toda la casa.

Me paralicé en ese momento. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese apellido; no desde que me tuve que apartar de mis padres.

—Será mejor que se quede en donde está —se escuchaba un tanto irritado—. A mis maestros ya les está fastidiando tener que buscarla por todo el continente.

Sus maestros… los Volturis.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me aferré la mochila al hombro, abrí la ventana y salté. Agradecí brevemente mi naturaleza de vampira, ya que ese salto pudo romperme ambas piernas. Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar hacia atrás, y corrí tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía. El taller de Jacob estaba algo retirado, pero en ese momento parecía una pequeña brisa de aire que pasaba por el bosque. No podía arriesgarme a que Matthew Jones me alcanzara (sabía que no importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera de ventaja, a él no le costaría nada llegar hasta donde estaba). Los pulmones gritaban por oxígeno, y mis piernas empezaban a punzarme por el esfuerzo. No me importó.

Por supuesto, Jacob no me esperaba, y menos en la manera en que llegué: jadeando por aire y temblando como una hoja. Aventó las herramientas que traía en ese momento, y corrió hasta donde me encontraba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

—¡Me encontraron! —chillé histérica, aferrándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo—. ¡Los Volturis me han encontrado!

Le conté lo más brevemente posible mi encuentro con el extraño, no sin salvarme de un regaño por haber confiado en él como para dejarle pasar a nuestra casa (aunque eso difícilmente lo habría detenido). En un parpadeo, me cargó hasta su motocicleta y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Toda nuestra preparación para poder partir de manera cuidadosa se había ido al carajo. Como no había maletas para enviar a La Push, Jacob decidió que fuéramos a otro sitio más seguro.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¿No lo entiendes? Ellos saben perfectamente de dónde venimos —trató de razonar conmigo—. Sabrán que iremos para allá y nos darán caza en el trayecto.

—Jacob, piénsalo dos segundos: ellos jamás se imaginarán que estaremos allá. ¿Precisamente, por qué regresar al punto de origen? Muy probablemente pensarán que iremos a otro sitio, pues regresar no es seguro. Eso nos dará un momento para poder trazar una ruta y encontrar otro sitio a salvo para nosotros. Además, sé que tus hermanos no permitirán que nos hagan daño. Eres un Quileute, Jacob, tienes derecho a protección.

Eso pareció darle seguridad y el empujón que necesitaba para decidirse. Compró los boletos que salieran más temprano. Para nuestra suerte, había un vuelo inmediato, así que nos fuimos directo a la sala de revisión antes de abordar. Jacob se negó a soltarme, y yo no quería apartarme de su lado. Estaba tan asustada, que no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados, en busca del Señor Jones.

_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Seattle, favor de abordar por la puerta número cuatro._

Haríamos escala en la Ciudad de México y en San Francisco, antes de llegar a nuestro destino. No logramos encontrar un vuelo directo, pero en ese momento era lo que menos nos importaba.

En ese momento, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza, dejándome en shock: iba a volver a Forks. A pesar de lo peligrosa que era la situación, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa y envolverme en un sentimiento de esperanza. Sabía que muy pronto iba a tener algún dato de mi familia.

* * *

Ya comenzaré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo (:


End file.
